Crimson rose petals...
by Miaka-chan
Summary: Rei senses death and destruction that has to do with Neo-Queen Selenity, she runs to her bedroom and what does she see? Well, that would give away everything. This is short and sweet, please read and review


usagi... chan...  
  
beauitiful... usagi...  
  
beautiful... usagi-chan...  
  
Soft, silky, crimson rose petels slowly float across the moon and the earth. A soft, red glow coming from a small sphere in the distance of the earth. As so as it is seen... it has disappeared...  
  
you are not alone...  
  
Crimson Flames ablaze, penetrating the darkness surrounding it. A small shread of parchment with ancient symbols enthreaded onto it floats into the flames, letting them singe the corners and finally the whole peice.  
  
*ona chinj soa ka...  
  
Lavender eyes reflect the flames that burn warmly in protection...  
  
*ou ko na sinj chibiya chibiae...  
  
Soft, yet well practiced, hands move with slyness as they form protection symbols...  
  
*ano na sinj ko...  
  
Crimson lips enchant the holy spells...  
  
An image slowly forms into the fire...  
  
Death and distruction...  
  
Three bright lights...  
  
Suddenly the Lavender eyes, the soft hands and the crimson lips... completely stop...  
  
usagi-chan...  
  
In only a mere moment the flames shoot up from where they sat and in only a mere moment they where completely gone...  
  
usagi --------------------------!  
  
The Lavender eyes became soft...  
  
And slowly...  
  
They leaked salt-less tears...  
  
usa-ko...  
  
Slowly the beautiful priestess sunk to the floor...  
  
beautiful... usa-ko...  
  
Slowly her eyes closed...  
  
And slowly...  
  
She stood up once more...  
  
my.... beautiful.... usa-ko  
  
And without another sound...  
  
Feet silently slowly crossed the grounds...  
  
Crossing the crystal halls...  
  
As Deep Lavender hair flowed...  
  
Turmoil unheard by sensitve ears...  
  
Nearing a soft, sweet arua...  
  
Lavender eyes wavered...  
  
A weakening arua...  
  
Feet stopped crossing grounds...  
  
Pale cheeks went paler....  
  
Long, silky, silver hair passing over a thin, once beautiful figure...  
  
Well-praticed fingers placed slowly on the cheeks...  
  
queen... selenity...  
  
A red arua crosses over the universe...  
  
Striking the priestess...  
  
White Kinmono turns to a crimson dress...  
  
Ancient symbol of Mars burned into the pale forhead...  
  
you were too sweet...  
  
Feet once more crossed grounds to a crystal resting place...  
  
Knees slowly grew weary and fell...  
  
my... usa-ko...  
  
Well-praticed hands slowly placed onto cold, soft hands...  
  
Look of peace on a soft-skinned face....  
  
beautiful... queen selenity...  
  
The small crimson sphere in the distance of earth crossing closer to moon...  
  
Soft-hands weakly held to well-practiced hands...  
  
do not worry...  
  
Lavender eyes widened...  
  
we promised to be together...  
  
Well-praticed hands held on tighter to the soft hands...  
  
until the very end...  
  
Soft hands lossened their grip...  
  
The small crimson sphere aligned with the moon and shone brightly...  
  
Lavender eyes closed....  
  
Crimson lips slowly feel to now pale-soft lips...  
  
yes...  
  
Slowly the crimson drained from the lips....  
  
Slowly pale-skin when paler....  
  
I promise...  
  
Symbol of Mars shone on paling skin...  
  
Reflecting off the Symbol of earth's Moon....  
  
Mars and Moon together....  
  
Strong priestess body lost it's stength....  
  
Dropping slowly to the floor beneath...  
  
forever and ever...  
  
Hands still held tightly...  
  
Arua of fire...  
  
Arua of light...  
  
Joining in one...  
  
Two young woman stood by the crystal portal...  
  
One with long, flowing black hair....  
  
One with long, silky pink hair in rabbit odango...  
  
usagi-mama...  
  
rei-mama...  
  
The two young woman stood close together and held each other closely...  
  
The woman with brown eyes wept and cried softly...  
  
saiai hino...  
  
The woman with green eyes wept and cried softly...  
  
chibi-usa tsukino...  
  
The two young woman looked up at each other...  
  
Symbol of earth's Moon melted into Princess Moon....  
  
Symbol of Mars burned into Princess Mars...  
  
Two pairs of feet crossed marble corridors...  
  
Stopping when in centre of light...  
  
Both looking up...  
  
Moon and Mars....  
  
joined together...  
  
for eternity...  
  
Both closing eyes...  
  
Diamond crown on Princess Moon...  
  
Ruby crown on Princess Mars...  
  
Emerald eyes opened...  
  
Earth eyes opened...  
  
Looking at each other...  
  
queen of Mars...  
  
queen of Moon...  
  
Embracing one another...  
  
we promise to stand close together always...  
  
The both smile warmly at each other...  
  
we will protect this planet...  
  
The looked towards their kingdom and raised their hands...  
  
kingdom of earth...  
  
Power emmited from their hands as 3 more shadows appeared in the background...  
  
place of crystal...  
  
The 3 shadows glowed...  
  
Symbol of Mercury...  
  
Symbol of Jupiter...  
  
Symbol of Venus...  
  
Many more shadows began to glow all different colors...  
  
and every living being...  
  
Everything became glittering as flying across the moon-heavied sky were two comets of silver and crimson...  
  
Many other meteors seemed to fly across the sky...  
  
we promise... queen of Mars and queen of Moon...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
* - ancient chinese protection spells  
  
{ } - English  
  
Author's note: So... whatda think? This kind of writing is strange for me. I normally write like RPG novels, and all of a sudden, I saw a Sailor Mars Video with the song Desert rose and I completely went insane. I just had to write this all down. It's freaky, since if I had never read it before, I would think it kinds freaky ^^; But it really just has to do with Rei and Usagi's friendship for each other. I mean, they are REALLY deep. I sorta like this story, exsept for the middle and down. Siaia is really cool though. She loves Chibi-Usa just as much as Rei loved Usagi. Oh yeah, definitions.  
  
Rei Hino{raye}(sailor mars) - Spirit(soul) of Fire  
  
Usagi Tsukino{serena}(sailor moon) - Bunny(rabbit) of the Moon  
  
Saiai Hino{sara} - Beloved of Fire  
  
(Chibi)Usagi Tsukino{rini}{sailor mini-moon} - Chibi{small}Bunny(rabbit) of the Moon  
  
Um anyways, this is it. ^^ 6 pages of nothing by poetry/story writing.  
  
Anyways, ja ne-------------------! 


End file.
